In some instances it is necessary in a gas turbine engine to have a source of airflow to perform auxiliary functions and drive accessory devices; for example, to generate electricity, drive air conditioning, and to pressurize passenger areas. In general, this airflow must be free of contamination and is supplied from bleed air obtained at various locations in the engine. Depending on the stage at which the bleed air is obtained, various problems occur; namely, contamination, insufficient energy, excessive energy loss within the engine itself or excessive temperature of the bleed air. It is, therefore, the object of this invention to obtain high energy auxiliary airflow while minimizing contamination and controlling the temperature of the auxiliary airflow without serious loss of engine power.
Another object is to provide an ejector assembly constructed to provide a secondary airflow which varies inversely proportional to the pressure in the primary nozzle.